harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doug (FoMT)
Doug is a character in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. The Mineral Town Inn is run by Doug and his daughter, Ann. Doug's wife passed away years ago, and he was left to raise Ann on his own.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Doug sometimes feels that his daughter's tomboy nature will prevent her from getting marriedHarvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com, but he loves her nonetheless. Doug is friendly to all of the villagers in town and to all of his customers. He is a great cook, and will spend most of his time in the Inn. If you befriend Doug, he may give you a recipe for Cheese Fondue.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Schedule'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Events' Remembering Ann's Mother On the 5th of Fall (on any year), go to the Inn at 10AM. Ann's Mom's Memorial fogu.com Ann will tell you that Doug has taken the day off and that the Inn will be closing early. Leave the Inn and go to Mother's Hill to find Doug. He says that today is the anniversary of his wife's death, so he always takes the day off to remember her. Doug will spend most of the day at Mother's Hill. ---- Cliff Leaves Mineral Town This event will only happen if you did not help to get Cliff a job at the winery. To see it, visit Mineral Beach on the 29th of Winter after 11AM. Cliff Moves Out fogu.com You'll see Doug and Cliff standing on the dock. Cliff has decided to leave the town and travel elsewhere and Doug has come to say goodbye. Cliff asks Doug to thank everybody in town for all that they've done before he walks down the pier. If this happens, there is no way to see Cliff again. ---- Ann's Present In order to see this event, both you and Ann must be unmarried. Go to the Inn on the 11th of Winter between 7PM and 9PM.Father's Present fogu.com Inside, you'll see Doug working. Ann excitedly enters the room and tells her father that she has something for him. When she gives him a present, Doug doesn't understand why she'd be giving him a gift. Ann has to remind Doug that it's his birthday today! He thanks Ann before going back to work. ---- Doug and Duke's Argument Visit the Inn between 2PM and 4PM on a Thursday when it's raining.Doug and Duke Argue fogu.com You'll walk into a middle of an argument between Duke and Doug. Ann is trying to get the two to stop arguing, but isn't having any luck. Ann asks for your help to try and split the two up. When you break them up, they start to laugh because now they can't remember what they were even arguing about in the first place! ---- Duke VS Karen Visit the Inn between 7:30PM and 10PM after befriending Karen.Drunken Battle fogu.com Inside, you'll see Karen and Duke. They've decided to have a little drinking competition to settle a score. If Karen wins the drinking competition, Duke has to pay his outstanding bill at the Supermarket. If Duke wins, his debts will be erased. Karen asks you to judge the competition. No matter what you choose, you'll be forced to stay as Karen and Duke start drinking. Karen ends up victorious after a long night of drinking. She leaves to go home after her victory, and Doug will ask that you bring Duke home safely. When you bring Duke back to his house, he and Manna start arguing. Manna and Duke both thank you for bringing Duke home safely. ---- Call to Joanna (Part 1) Visit the Inn on a Friday between 4PM and 7PM. Joanna's Phonecall, part 1 fogu.com It must be Year 2 or later. Inside, you'll see Barley going to use the telephone. After finding out that the person he's speaking to doesn't plan to come home to the valley anytime soon, he hangs up. Doug asks him if he was speaking to his daughter, Joanna. Barley tells Doug that he was, and that's he's having a hard time understanding why Joanna refuses to come home. Barley is saddened that his daughter won't come home because it's having a very negative effect on May! Doug agrees, and says that Joanna should be here for May, especially at her age. Barley leaves the Inn, feeling tense. ---- Call to Joanna (Part 2) After seeing the first part of this event, you can see the second part if you visit the Inn between 4PM and 7PM on a Wednesday. It must be Year 3 or later.Joanna's Phone Call, part 2 fogu.com Inside, you'll see Barley and May as they're about to make another call to Joanna. May gets on the telephone and tells her mother about the new farmer that's moved in and asks that her mother come home to meet you. May is sad when her mother tells her that she can't come home yet. Doug asks if May was talking to her mother. May says that she's happy when she talks to her mother, but is sad that she won't come home. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Beach Lodge Business fogu.com Triggering this event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and mentions that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Suddenly Popuri calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in (Carter, Harris, and Barley). Popuri then states that there's more outside as Thomas and Gourmet come in. Kai's happy that he has customers but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene rolls on showing you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve as many customers as possible. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant once more. Kai is clearly tired after working so hard after serving all of those customers. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he actually has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. 'Festivals' New Year's Festival, Spring Horse Race, Cooking Festival, Chicken Festival, Harvest Festival, Fall Horse Race, Year's Eve.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters